What I'll Do For Love
by Matachi-Dei12
Summary: It is said that love will make you do crazy things... R & R Rated T for Romance, Angst, and Drama.
1. LOVE

Chapter 1- L.O.V.E

I never imagined that my life would end up this way. Growing up, me and my sisters were the faces of intelligence, beauty, and strength. We were praised for our good deeds and loyalty to our beloved town. The citizens of Townsville loved and appreciated our work. We truly were the perfect little girls.

Buttercup and I were sitting in my apartment eating dinner. I made her favorite, which was tacos with a bottle of wine on the side.

"Seriously, Bloss, you deserve way better than this," she took another bite of her taco. She was referring to the one-bedroom apartment I was renting. Sure, it was small, but I'd learned to love it. Well, like it. I'm sure that counts for something.

"It's not the best, but it's not the worst either," I said, "Me and Brick can't afford a house right now."

…Did I forget to mention that I am in love with Brick Jojo? Yes, Brick Jojo. After rejecting him multiple times as a junior, I took a chance with him senior year. It's hard to believe that my arch enemy of 12 years became the love of my life in one. Of course, my family doesn't approve, and honestly, I don't blame them. Bubbles fell in love with and married Thomas, who's an entrepreneur. Buttercup is independent and loving it. She makes her own money as a retro clothes store owner. Buttercup was kind enough to give me a job as manager at her store.

"Maybe if Brick got a real job you'd be able to afford a house. That meathead, he's just like his good-for-nothing brother." Buttercup was referring to Butch. She rolled her eyes and finished her second glass of wine.

She was right. Brick didn't have a real job. Him, Butch, Boomer, and Mojo did scams and other felonies for money. I don't complain, though. At least Brick has enough sense to _get_ a job, illegal or not. Though I would prefer for him to have a job that couldn't potentially get him arrested.

"I don't need him to support me, Buttercup." Though I thank God he does. "If I ever buy a house, it'll be with my money, or at least half of my money."

The sound of rattling keys echoed through the hallway. Brick came through the door and kissed my cheek. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

It wasn't that Buttercup didn't like Brick. She couldn't care less about him. She just didn't like him for me. She thought that he took me for granted sometimes. Sure, he isn't perfect. But I love him. We have this unexplainable love.

"Look, Bloss, I gotta go. It's getting late." She stood up and went through the door.

I tip-toed to the kitchen and stood behind Brick as he got a beer from the 'fridge. "Brick," I said nervously, "I know you hate when I nag you about this, but… have you been looking for work?" Brick slammed his beer down on the counter.

"Let me guess- Buttercup is filling your head with a bunch of shit and now you feel like asking me about finding work?" His words were filled with venom, though they were true.

"W-Well, I mean…" I tousled a lock of my hair with my fingers and looked at the floor.

"That bitch is just jealous because she's alone. And you shouldn't be listening to her crap." Brick bulldozed me to the side to head to the bedroom.

I gripped his shoulder and turned him to face me. "You don't have the right to call her that! And you know what? She's right about you! She always has been! You can't get a real job! I'd respect you more if you were looking, but you're not!"

Brick nudged my hand from his shoulder and gripped my wrist tight.

"I get money to support your ass and this is the way you treat me? You holler about me getting a job when you have one and you don't pay one damn bill! I pay all the bills here. It shouldn't make a difference how I get the cash!"

"Let go of my arm!" I broke away from his grip. He stomped over to the couch and turned on the TV to drown out anymore yelling, I guess. I ran to the bedroom and yelled "Screw you!" before slamming the door and locking it.

Brick always does this to me. He starts yelling when I ask him simple questions.

I laid on the bed and put my head under the pillow.

This was too much for me. I used to imagine my prince charming who would, of course, treat me like a princess. He'd sweep me off of my feet with his charm and romantic ways.

Brick hasn't even proposed to me yet.

I felt the tears streaming down my now red cheeks. I always thought that when someone loved you, they treated you with love and respect.

Xxx R&R xxX


	2. Fighting and Tears

Chapter 2- Fighting and Tears

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing about on the nightstand. The called ID read Buttercup. I sat up. "Hello?" I said, my voice sounding scratchy.

"Hey, Bloss, are you okay? You were supposed to come to work this morning. I figured I'd call to see what was up." I glanced at the clock. 2:55 P.M. I was supposed to be at Xclusive hours ago. I shot up from my bed.

"Oh gosh, Buttercup, I'm so sorry! I must have overslept," I cried as I rummaged through my drawers for an outfit, "I'll be there in a flash!" I disconnected and got to getting dressed. I looked in the mirror and saw a complete mess staring back at me. My hair was in desperate need of a cut, my nails needed a fresh layer of pink polish, and my boobs were practically bursting out of my shirt!

People say that having big breasts is a blessing. They lied! It's means a sore back and expensive bras!

I slid on a black turtleneck to restrain the puppies on my chest. Then a pair of blue jeans with my favorite pink fluffy boots. I forced my thigh-length hair into a pony, grabbed my cell, and went for the door. The apartment was vacant; Brick nowhere to be found. Typical Brick. Every time we have an argument he disappears.

I raced through Townsville, my pink streak following close behind. I ran through the store to see that Buttercup was curled up in the back on her cell. "I've gotta go," she whispered and disconnected. "Hey Blossom!" she greeted. I smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." I went behind the register.

Buttercup shook her head. "No problem. Oddly, it's been pretty quiet today, so only a couple of people came in. But look, I've got to be going." I nodded.

"Sure." She left without another word. Since there weren't any costumers, I decided to call Brick. Maybe after he's blown off some steam he'll want to talk. I dialed and waited for an answer. Nothing. I dialed again, just to see if he'd pick up and nothing.

Today was pretty slow. It was close to closing time and I had only marked up about 15 customers. Just as I locked the register and was about to lock up, someone came through the front door. "Sorry, we're closed. Come back to-" I looked at the tall, muscular figure in front of me. "Brick? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Blossom. You weren't at the apartment, so I knew you'd be here." He reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, a smell that I was not to fond of.

"No, Brick, I've got to close. You should have answered when I called you earlier!" I spat, brushing past him. He grabbed my arm. "Brick, let go!" He snorted and pulled me close.

"We're gonna talk!" He yanked me closer.

"No! I have nothing more to say to you!" People were now starting through the glass outside. "We're in public! People are watching! Stop!" He pulled me down to the floor and had my arms pinned. The more I struggled, the more he laughed.

"I deserve an apology!" His weight on my ribs was started to hurt. I aimed my knee for his balls but failed. The sound of police sirens were now echoing through the streets. A marked car parked in front of the store and two policemen ran into the store.

"Hands up, scumbag!" one yelled to Brick, pulling him off of me while the other helped me to my feet. Brick flailed around, yelling and cursing. I started at him, humiliated.

"I-I'm fine, really. He didn't hurt me." I said, watching Brick and the cop practically wrestling. "Brick, just stop!" He went into a total fit of rage.

"We're gonna have to take him in. You're his girlfriend?" I nodded. "We're taking him for domestic battery and resisting arrest. Would you like to press charges, miss?"

"Of course not! He didn't mean it!" I cried, tears now rolling down my cheeks.

"Take him." They handcuffed Brick and headed out of the door. By now, people were watching like this was a televised program. I was crying hysterically, picking up the tables Brick knocked over. I threw the clothes on the table and called Buttercup. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Blossom, what's up?" I tried to speak but all that came out was sobbing and sniffling. "Bloss, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

I managed to speak a little clearer. "C-Come to the store!" I cried, wiping my tears on my sweater. With that, she disconnected. Five minutes later, Buttercup burst through the door.

"Oh my God! Blossom, what happened?!" She kneeled down next to me on the floor. I wiped my face again and sniffed.

"Blossom!" She took my face in her hand. "Just tell me. It's okay. Whatever happened, it's over now, okay?" I nodded, gathering up the gumption to explain.

"I was just about to close and leave when Brick came. H-He must have have been drunk because he smelled like alcohol. We were arguing and... and..." I gulped. I was usually the one that helped my sisters with their problems. Now here I was, spilling my guts to Buttercup. My life is so backwards.

Buttercup clenched her fists. "Blossom, did Brick force you to do anything? Because if he did, I'll kill him!" I shook my head.

"N-No... We started fighting. Physically fighting. Someone saw him on top of me and they called the cops..." I started to tear up again

Buttercup nodded, looking me straight in the eye.

"He's going to jail all because of me! It's my fault!" I started bawling my eyes out once again. I hugged my knees tightly and cried, wiping my makeup all over my jeans.

"It's not your fault, Blossom! Stop blaming yourself for Brick's mistakes!" Buttercup took me by my shoulder and shook me. "Blossom, this is your chance to really change things. You don't deserve this!"

She was right. Brick treated me like crap, but then he shows me the beautiful side of him. The side I fell in love with. Then he treats me like crap again.

"Look, stay at my place tonight, okay? We can talk there. It's late." Buttercup smiled to cheer me up.

"N-No, it's okay. I need to go home. Plus, I'm starving." I sniffed.

"Then we'll get takeout! And then you're coming to my place. Come on, Bloss. I'll call Bubbles and it'll like old times. You need to be around your sisters." Buttercup hugged me tight. I agreed. We went to a Chinese restaurant and ate there.

My mind was still stuck on Brick. He was probably in jail right now because of me. I could have told them not to arrest him but I didn't. He probably hates me. But maybe this is what I need. For the past couple of weeks, it's been nothing but fighting between us. It makes me sick to my stomach that we can't be a normal couple; two people that love eachother and would never hurt one another. Yet, I still love him. And I'm not sure if this feeling will ever go away.

R&R!


End file.
